


Join the club

by Internetmeep



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: Porn hub. The nickname for the group of students who are forced to sit in a classroom awaiting younger kids with problems. These kids never come but this doesn't mean their time is put to waste.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on irl events so forgive me when this becomes a shit show.  
> Anything in bold is explained in the end notes in case you are not British and don't understand

_Aaron's pov_

"So why do you think you will be a perfect candidate to student hub?" Mrs murray looks up at me with a waiting expression. I'm not prepared for this.

I snicker. It sounds like the dark web version of porn hub. But I shouldn't be laughing at the name I need to come up with answers. I don't want to be a member of porn hub. I mean hosting **assemblies** and pretending to be a murderer to wind up  **primary** **school** kids don't sound that bad. But the only reason I'm doing this? My CV is blank. Don't get me wrong I'm smart enough, just lacking in the extracurricular department.  However, something about sleeping in a tent in a field full of cows just so I can write **DofE** on a piece of paper isn't very appealing to me. The best option for me is to sign up for this stupid thing and go sit in a classroom for an hour every week. Awaiting the new kids with no friends or any drama, knowing full well anyone with a brain goes to the teachers who are literally paid to wait for you to turn up

Plus I get an awesome smiley face badge which either makes you look smart or like a twat depending on who you ask. So bonus...

I just wish I had managed to persuade one of my friends to apply.

* * *

 

The meeting on Thursday revealed that I would be spending my time with a nerd and two populars. Great.It looks like I'm going to be blasting twenty øne piløts for the rest of the year. I don't think I can deal with putting up with them but at least they are all easy on the eye. Shame I can't say the same for myself but the nerd is certainly cute. Urgh. I promised myself not to think like that. I don't need people to know my sexuality.

"Right guys, I want you to split into your year groups and introduce yourselves." Mrs Murray said and I really started to regret my decision not to go lie in a river for a weekend. At this point the hike seemed kind of favourable to this.

"Hey guys. I'm Adam..." the popular boy started. "...And this is my girlfriend  Vic."

"Hey! I'm a dancer with the school team, and Adam's striker on the football team" Vic continued, feeling as though Adam had not given enough information about the pair. Vic seemed nice but something about spending one lunch a week or more with a couple of jocks just didn't seem appealing.

"Hello. I'm Robert." The nerd started. Just from that I could tell that I was wrong about him. He may be a nerd,  but there is something mysterious about him. I just haven't worked out what yet.

"Hi... erm. I'm Aaron, I guess." I said kicking myself internally for how my nervousness could be heard through every syllable.

"How come 'you guess'? Do you not know your own name?" Adam asked nice enough but the words dripped with sarcasm.

"No, I know, I'm just a bit shy that's all" dammit first day and I already blew my cover. They all know just how much of a mess I am.

 "If you're shy, why did you sign up for this? It's all talking to people" Robert asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I didn't want to do DofE and my CV is looking a bit blank." I replied.

"You and me both mate" Adam said.

We got into a discussion about what our interests are and what subjects we take and I realised that Robert is actually in 4 of my classes. Fuck. That means I'm going to have to spend even more time with him. Shit. Feelings for him are going to end up being developed. I can't deal with this.


	2. Hey! School property

_ Aaron's pov _

First day of student hub. I was sitting, minding my own business on my phone. None of the rest of the group appeared to have brought their phones in. Either that or were confiscated. Which was actually then confirmed to be the case with Adam. I looked up. Adam was swinging on his chair looking bored as hell and Vic was doodling on a piece of paper she had received from the cupboard.

"Hey! Who wants to play a game?" Adam asked as he jumped up on his chair. "We will all do one thing to mess with the classroom and whichever stays the longest before a teacher takes it down wins."

"Okay" I said desperately trying to get Adam to like me. After all it would make these sessions a lot easier.

"Hey! You can't go around defacing the school and it's property. The teachers work hard to keep this place immaculate and you come in here thinking you have some sort of right to ruin it? Well you don't, however as much as I'm against it, I really don't give a shit if you get into trouble so you might as well go ahead "

Adam pulls a bunch of little toy soldiers out his bag claiming that he had been 'saving them for a special occasion' and began spreading them around the room. Two were placed on the projector. One on top of every window and one was blutacked to the clock.

I searched through the cupboards and found a brochure for [Wookey hole](http://www.wookey.co.uk) which had a picture of a dinosaur on it. I cut it out and stuck it to the wall just above the window. 

"Nice one" Adam said watching as I jumped off the table that I had climbed to reach it. 

We ate our lunch seeing as we hadn't yet. I swear I could feel Robert staring at me as I did so. I'm hoping he isn't angry with me for actually potentially damaging the classroom. Maybe gluing a picture of a dinosaur to the wall wasn't the smartest of ideas. It was certainly funny though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters were really short but hey. 2 at once. Bonus. It will take me a while to set the scene so until then some o the chapters are going to be short.


	3. Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear as soon as they become friends, he will stop calling Aaron senpai but for now...  
> Ed is mentioned but will not be a reccuring character.

_Roberts pov_

Porn hub. Why did I sign up for this.  Walking into the classroom to see Adam and Vic. The school power couple. Actually for either of them to show any interest in the wellbeing of others is quite a shock. Still spending time with both of them is not exactly what I had in mind. Still, I can always go on my phone.

Fuck. Senpai has just walked in. Senpai is the code name for that hot guy from my English class. Aaron is his real name. Oh god he looks gorgeous. How the fuck am I supposed to focus on anything else but his face all lunch shit. I mean, what?

We sat and ate lunch. That's it. Oh and I stared at his face. Nothing new there then.

* * *

 

Today was the first official day of peer support, students for students, student hub. At this point the name has changed so many times who the fuck knows what it even is anymore. Adam got bored very quickly saying that he had 'already got his phone conviscated' he was swinging on his chair. He decided to play this dreadful game of messing with the classroom and I was kinda disappointed that senpai got involved. I pretended that i didnt agree with what they were doing and i cant remember what adam did but aaron got a panflet out the cupboard and stuck a photo of a dinosaur on the wall. I thought it as hilarious but kept my thoughts ambiguous. 

I had English with Aaron last. He is actually in a couple other of my classes but he sits across from me in English. Weird though he didn't even recognise me in porn hub.

"Oh hey, I didn't even realise you were on my table." He said confirming my suspicions that it took until being forced together for senpai to actually notice me.

"Yeah, weird huh?" I replied trying to be friendly but wishing he was going somewhere with this.

"Do you wanna come and sit next to me maybe? Ever since Ed left for France it's kinda been a bit boring on my own."

"Yeah sure okay. As long as you don't think miss will mind."

"Two well behaved students sit next to each other and do work, she isn't going to mind"

"Based on student hub last week I think we have very different perspectives of well behaved"

Aaron didn't bother arguing with me after that. Didn't want to interrupt Mrs Smith in teaching the class. She said we hadn't had an assignment for a while and so we would be working in pairs to create a speech on anything we both feel passionate about. We would then share them on class next week and based off our performances marked towards our speaking exam.

I watched as Aaron sunk deeper into his chair. I knew from watching him with ed that he is quite shy and so I feel like this is going to be quite difficult for him. I just hope I can help him get a good grade.

I got home. I knew Vic wouldn't be home yet but Diane welcomed me and told me to help myself to the brownies in the kitchen so I did. Not many people know that Vic is my sister and I would really like to keep it that way. I think anyone even realises she should actually be in the year below but was brought up. It's not something that usually happens in England so it would make sense that nobody noticed but she was brought up after a mistake on her birth certificate. As it cannot be changed everyone just assumes she is a year older. Only me and Diane know the truth.

I just sat in my room. Scrolling tumblr when I got an anon message. 'Hey. You looked. Cute in school today.' Well that's great, could be any of about 90 different people from my classes. I didn't really want to think about it though. So I just ignored it. It seemed like the easiest thing to do. I mean it was probably a prank so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again short. Again sorry. But I know where the story is going now. It's been difficult to write seen as it is me procrastinating exam revision but hey. 4 more to go

**Author's Note:**

> Assembly- a year group sit in the hall and listen to either a teacher or student drone on for 15 minutes  
> Primary school- 4-11 year olds reception(4-5)-yr6(10-11)  
> DofE- Stands for Duke of Edinburgh. Have to do sport and go on a hike for no reason. Looks good on a CV


End file.
